1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a safety arm pin that includes left-handed threads to enable the removal of hardware without removing the underlying or connecting insulator of an energized power line.
2. Description of Related Art
Overhead power transmission includes the use of power distribution lines that are suspended upon towers or poles. Insulating hardware is used throughout the assembly of the power lines onto the poles to prevent sporadic and unintentional transmission of electrical surges of power while working with the installation or repair of the power lines. The overhead power lines transmit high voltages of energy throughout the electrical power grid. The high-voltage power transmission distribution lines transmit power from generating plants into populated areas for use by consumers. Many times these high-voltage power lines require maintenance and repair that includes the removal of hardware that supports the power lines. The hardware is held in place through the use of insulators throughout the power transmission distribution line grid. Many times the removal of the hardware becomes difficult or complicated due to the fact that insulating sections may loosen and be removed while the hardware is being removed from the power lines.
Consequently it would be advantageous to have suitable safety pins connected to the insulating sections of the power supports lines that would prevent the removal of the insulating section. Use of a safety pin of this manner would allow for the easier removal of hardware from the power transmission support grid.